I can't say goodbye
by kaiumi
Summary: Chrona pensaba que todo mundo estaba enterado ya de su traición contra Shibusen. Sin embargo, aunque él lo sabía, no dudó en seguirla hasta el desierto con tal de hacerla volver. —Viñeta basada en el capítulo 39 del anime.—


_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

Viñeta, basada en el capítulo 39 del Anime.

Recomendación: Escuchar "My Immortal" de Evanescence :3

¡Amo escribir en Segunda Persona! :DD (¿?)

* * *

I can't say Goodbye

Caminas lento, sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. No pareciera que caminas, sino que el viento que sopla en aquel desierto seco y sin vida es el que te lleva. Quieres alejarte, porque no soportas ver sus rostros y fingir que todo está bien. Porque no puedes seguir mintiéndoles, diciendo que eres su aliada y que todo ha terminado. Que ya no tienes conexión con Medusa y que estás con ellos para redimirte.

Eres una espía; una traidora. Y nunca dejarás de serlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos, eh?— te pregunta Ragnarok saliendo de tu ser. No respondes, porque ni tú misma sabes hacia dónde van.

— ¡Hey! ¡Joder, te hice una pregunta!— te da un ligero golpe en la cabeza, siendo consciente de que no harás nada y te dejarás amasijar por él.

— ¡N-no! ¡Duele, Ragnarok! — te quejas, pero él no deja de golpearte.

— ¡Dime a dónde vamos! —

— ¡N-no lo sé! — dices de una vez para que deje de molestarte. Por su silencio, deduces que le has pillado por sorpresa. Luego él regresa a tu interior, y suspiras algo aliviada para continuar caminando.

El viento sopla fuerte, y con él arrastra la arena, que vuela libre por el aire. Suspiras cansinamente, planeando detenerte. No lo haces, por miedo. Temes que Maka vaya a por ti en un arranque de ira al enterarse de lo que has hecho, o que alguno de los aliados del mismo Shinigami-sama sea quien vaya en tu búsqueda. Temes a lo que te harán si te llevan de regreso, y si saben que lo has estado traicionando todo el tiempo.

Lo sabes, y te duele. Porque ellos ya han tomado lugar en tu corazón, y te duele en las entrañas hacer aquello que has hecho de todas formas. Por miedo también; miedo a Medusa.

Jadeas cansada, pues ya has caminado un largo trecho sin detenerte. El calor es agobiante, y comienza a hacerse presente en tu cuerpo. El sudor en tu frente, perlando tu piel y tus piernas que flaquean un poco. Piensas detenerte, pero el anterior pensamiento asalta tu mente otra vez y sigues caminando.

Agradeces que Ragnarok no haya vuelto a salir; no sabrías lidiar con caminar bajo tanta presión y además soportar sus chillidos y quejas.

_Te duele, y lo sabes. Te duele haberles engañado._

Tus piernas flaquean y acabas por caer de rodillas. No te levantas, y mantienes la vista al suelo. Los recuerdos de ellos siendo tan cordiales contigo invaden tu mente. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento; todas esas veces en que, aun siendo corto el tiempo en que estuviste con ellos, ellos estuvieron para ti en todo momento.

Las lágrimas recorren tus pálidas mejillas, hasta convertirse en gotas saladas que acaban en la arena.

Te duele, desde el fondo de tu cuerpo. Puedes sentir esa punzada que te lastima, poco a poco, hiriéndote por completo; deteriorándote.

_La culpa es lo que te envenena de a poco; y tú lo sabes._

Hipeas un poco; quieres contener el llanto, como cuando eras niña y tu madre te obligaba a matar criaturas inocentes; cuando te negabas, y como consecuencia acababas en ese cuarto oscuro, sola. Llorando.

Hipeas de nuevo, y tu cuerpo se estremece; las lágrimas siguen cayendo, acabando en el suelo.

Te sorbas la nariz y abres los ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas que hasta este momento te nublaban la vista. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más fuerte? Tal vez así pudieses oponerte a tu madre, a ser una verdadera aliada y a no temer más.

_No puedes; le tienes miedo. Y en tanto le temas, las cosas no cambiarán._

De repente, escuchas pasos acercarse hacia ti. Te asustas, y frente a tus ojos pasan mil posibilidades de que se trate de alguno de los maestros del Shibusen, Maka, o la misma Medusa quien va por ti.

Tiemblas un poco, asustada porque alguna de esas posibilidades sea cierta. Cierras los ojos con fuerza y bajas la cabeza, aún de rodillas, mientras notas como una sombra se cierne sobre ti. Lo notas, porque el sol ha dejado de darte de lleno en la espalda, y ahora solo sientes un ligero calor.

Te muerdes el labio inferior en vista de que aquella persona no dice nada. No sabes quién es y eso te asusta. No crees que sea Maka a estas alturas. Tampoco Medusa; pues ella ya te hubiera arrastrado en uno de sus vectores hacia donde quiera que se estuviera escondiendo. Al final, solo piensas que puede ser alguien de Shibusen, a quien enviaron a buscarte. Descartas la idea, puesto que tal vez si se tratara de alguien así, te hubiera forzado a irte con él, y no ha sido así hasta el momento.

_¿Quién es entonces?_

Giras un poco la mirada; temblando. Divisas los pies de alguien, fijados al suelo, pegados a aquella sombra que te resguarda del sol.

Sigues temblando, a la vez que elevas un poco tu celeste mirar. Se te va un poco el aire al ver lo oscuras que son las ropas de quien está ahí contigo.

Cuando acabas de mirar, tiemblas más violentamente. ¿Qué hace _él_ ahí?

Ahogas un grito de terror. Solo hay una razón que da cabida en tu mente para su presencia.

Cierras los ojos de nuevo. Pides mentalmente que se vaya, y que te deje ir, pero sabes que no puede escuchar tus pensamientos; y que aun si pudiera, no te dejaría ir por lo que has hecho.

Te extrañas al sentir su aroma tan cerca de ti, y abres los ojos, encontrándote con sus ojos miel mirándote seriamente. Con su vista clavada en la tuya, en cunclillas, y con su rostro muy cerca del tuyo.

Le miras cohibida, y sientes como si te inspeccionara, a tus facciones; como si pudiese atravesarte con el solo hecho de estarte mirando. Te sonrojas y retrocedes aun estando en la arena. Él te mira, con una ceja alzada, curioso por tu acción. Parece calmado ¿Por qué estaría calmado si es que va a llevarte e Shibusen para que te castiguen? Te extraña su comportamiento.

Le miras, sin decir nada. Y es en ese momento en que una atmósfera extraña les invade. Un silencio incomodo se forma y ninguno se molesta en romperlo. Desconoces las razones por las que él no habla; pero tú no lo haces porque no sabes que decir en ese momentos.

Kid se pone de pie, y por alguna razón eso te aflige. Piensas en cogerle de la manga de su saco negro para retenerle, pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso, te pones de pie, quedando a espaldas suyas, aun sin decir nada. Ninguno dice ni una sola palabra, y eso te confunde. No sabes lidiar con silencios incómodos.

Sin saber la razón, comienzas a llorar una vez más. Hipeas, tratando de contener tus llantos y que él no crea que eres débil. Desde niña, Medusa te ha encaminado así; a que nadie sepa que eres débil. Que todos crean que eres de piedra, y que no tienes sentimientos.

Tratas de ponerte rígida para dejar de sollozar y que tu cuerpo deje de temblar, pero se te es difícil. Kid voltea un poco, y tú bajas la mirada. Él está ahí para llevarte de regreso a Shibusen, o por lo menos eso es lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — la pregunta te toma desprevenida, pero te das cuenta, extrañada, de un detalle que se te ha sido revelado. Entonces, ¿él no sabe nada de tu traición?

—Y-Yo…— tu respiración agitada impide que puedas hablar con algo de fluidez. Tu cuerpo se estremece un poco, y tratas de sostenerle la mirada.

—Maka. Ella ha estado preocupada— le miras sorprendida, y al pensar en que nadie sabe nada aún te renueva un poco. Sin embargo, a los segundos caes en cuenta de algo; y es que ella, junto a los demás, se preocupa por ti; siendo que no lo mereces.

Sientes la necesidad de llorar otra vez ¿es que así es como solucionas las cosas? Luchas contra las lágrimas, pero estas acaban por ganarte. Ves entre tus ojos algo aguados como Kid te mira con pena. O eso es lo que tú alcanzas a deducir en su mirada ámbar.

_Eso es lo que despiertas en los demás: pena._

Comienzas a llorar, y cada vez más intensamente. Quieres desaparecer, y no quieres que él te vea. No quieres mostrarte débil, y menos en presencia de alguien como Kid. Te apena, y como siempre, no sabes lidiar con eso.

Bajas la cabeza, aun llorando. No quieres que te vea así. Simplemente no lo quieres.

Sin prevenirlo, él te abraza. Te sorprendes, pero no niegas el contacto. Kid te estrecha aun mas, mientras tu delgado cuerpo se estremece entre sus brazos. Puedes asegurar que ya has mojado su ropa con tus lágrimas, pero importa mucho en ese momento. Te abraza fuerte y protectoramente, e inconscientemente sonríes. Sientes su aroma tan cerca de ti que te hipnotiza, dejándote llevar por ese olor tan familiar.

—Todos, hemos estado preocupados— no sabes porqué, pero al oír "todos" lo tomas como un "yo".

Después de que tu respiración se hubo calmado un poco, él te mira a penas a los ojos. Estás sonrojada, y eso es más que evidente. Ninguno dice nada, y de nuevo, esa extraña atmosfera les envuelve. El silencio se hace prolongado… No dices nada, y es en ese momento que él te toma por sorpresa. No sabes por qué, pero de un momento a otro, la distancia entre sus labios es casi nula.

Te mira a los ojos, y observa cómo éstos brillan con algo que no sabe reconocer exactamente. Suspiras contra sus labios prácticamente, y Kid se acerca hasta rozar tus labios con suavidad. Al contacto te sonrojas, quizá más de lo que te habías sonrojado alguna vez en toda tu vida. Alcanzas a sentir un sabor dulce proveniente de su boca, aun para el corto tiempo en que éstas habían llevado unidas. No te había besado; sólo te rozó los labios, pero para ti es más que suficiente.

_Te gusta._

—Maka, viene a buscarte— dice en voz baja cerca de tu oído, y el aire cálido que sale de su boca y roza su oreja te hace temblar. El viento no deja de soplar, pero aun así tú lo has escuchado perfectamente.

No sabes bien porqué, pero algo te dice que él sabe algo acerca de tu traición y todo lo que ha conllevado. Lo sabe, pero lo calla.

Kid da media vuelta, separándose de ti, para montar en Beelzebub e irse; no sin antes mirarte con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué ha sido todo eso?_

Te quedas mirando hacia la nada, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar acerca de toda esa situación. Ya cuando te das cuenta, tienes a Maka en frente, quien te hace reaccionar de manera brusca y violenta; te regaña de la misma forma, pero al final te abraza, después, lloras. Pero ahora lo haces porque lo crees necesario para que ella esté feliz…

Mientras regresan, el alivio te invade. Te has salvado por esta vez, y de cierta forma él te ayudó. Sientes que quieres retribuírselo, pero no sabes cómo.

Además, dudas de que después de ese día puedas volver a verlo sin que el recuerdo de aquello que compartieron te haga sonrojar…

* * *

**Nota de la** **autora:** ¿Ya dije que me encanta escribir eso? Pues me encanta xD

¿Qué les pareció? Claro, mi mente Fan-girl obsesionada con el KxC no pudo evitar crear una propia versión del capítulo 39 xD pero de verdad me hubiera gustado que algo así pasara *snif* 'Bien! essssspero que les haya gustado :3 Gracias de ante mano por los reviews (si quieren dejarme alguno xD) y hasta la próxima! :DD

PD: No creo que el título tenga mucho que ver xD

_¿Review? :'3_


End file.
